Always Have Always Will
by Ace BlackRhymez13
Summary: He's depressed and dying. And there's only one cure...


**Hey Guys! This is my first real Fanfic so don't be surprised if its a bit rough around the edges :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Are you sure your really alright?" Kid said on the phone "Tsubaki said you were hitting the bars heavy this past couple of months, were getting worried about you."

Soul sighted and said "I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me. cool guys like me can look after themselves." he chuckled then added "anyway I'm doing great here. It's kinda uncomfortable living alone, but I'll get used to it."

Kid laughed a little on the other line and said " You should be, after all you said: cool guys can look after themselves."

Soul chuckled at his friend's comment and said" Don't worry I'll get used to it. Where are you guys anyway?"

Kid looked outside his car and said "Were a few miles from the Canadian border, we just stop over because Black Star wanted to use the boys room and buy some food."

Soul chuckled "Good thinking there, Black Star will go nuts if he's left alone hungry." Soul looked at his watch and looked at the time, "Anyway I gotta go now, see you guys later."

"Okay then" Kid said "And Soul."

"Yeah?" Soul replied

"I hope you've moved on, you know she's with someone new and she practically hates you. No offense." Kid said sternly.

"I know, I'll see you guys later" Soul said, tears brimming down his eyes.

Soul put the phone down and looked at the clock. 4:00 10/24/13, it read.

_Still have an hour left, what to do?_, he thought

He got up from his chair and went to the showers. As the water splashed on his body, memories of the past months flashed before his eyes:

It's been 12 months since Maka broke up with him

He knows he have to move on, but he can't. It's because of his idiocy that caused him to lose Maka.

When they broke up, Maka moved to Canada and Soul stayed at Death City in a two story house he bought when she left.

He became so depressed that t totally affected his lifestyle: In the morning he would sleep until dark and at night he would go to the bars to drink himself stupid then crawl back home to cry himself to sleep and repeat it the next day.

He even developed a habit of drunk fighting, some times he win sometimes he lose, but the results are always the same: he would come home bruised and wounded

Soul turned of the showers and stepped out of the bathroom. HE decided to wear the same clothes he wore the first time he met Maka: a black suit and a red tie. He dressed and dries his hair and wore his clothes, then pouring some brandy into a cup, he took a sip from it and went downstairs.

He went to his piano and sat on it, then from a secret drawer in his piano he took out a box and place it on his lap. He stared at it for a few minutes, sighted and opened it. First he took out a little gray teddy bear, a small box containing love letters addressed to him by Maka, a picture frame with him and Maka on it and some candles. He arranged them on his piano and lit the candles.

He looked at the picture one more time, then he started playing a song:

"_**Just A Kiss**_" by. Lady Antebellum

**_Lyin' here with you so close to me_**  
**_ It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe_**  
**_ Caught up in this moment_**  
**_ Caught up in your smile_**

**_ I've never opened up to anyone_**  
**_ So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms_**  
**_ We don't need to rush this_**  
**_ Let's just take it slow_**

**_ Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_**  
**_ Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_**  
**_ No I don't want to mess this thing up_**  
**_ I don't want to push too far_**  
**_ Just a shot in the dark that you just might_**  
**_ Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_**  
**_ So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_**

**_ I know that if we give this a little time_**  
**_ It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find_**  
**_ It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right_**

**_ Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_**  
**_ Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_**  
**_ No I don't want to mess this thing up_**  
**_ I don't want to push too far_**  
**_ Just a shot in the dark that you just might_**  
**_ Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_**  
**_ So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_**

**_ No I don't want to say goodnight_**  
**_ I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams_**

**_ Tonight_**  
**_ Tonight_**  
**_ Tonight_**

**_ Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_**  
**_ Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_**  
**_ No I don't want to mess this thing up_**  
**_ I don't want to push too far_**  
**_ Just a shot in the dark that you just might_**  
**_ Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_**  
**_ So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight_**  
**_ With a kiss goodnight_**  
_** Kiss goodnight** _

This was the first song he and Maka listened together during the early days of their relationship. He remembered those days when they can't almost stay away from each other and a day without each other is like dying from lack of air. All the struggles they fought together and won together. They used to believe that love and each other is all they need to keep them strong. But, is it enough?

Soul continued playing, then he skillfully changed the tone and started a new song... .

"_**When I was Your Man**_" by. Bruno Mars

_**Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now**_  
_** Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same**_  
_** When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down**_  
_** 'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name**_

_** It all just sounds like oooooh…**_  
_**Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize**_  
_** That I should've bought you flowers**_  
_** And held your hand**_  
_** Should've gave you all my hours**_  
_** When I had the chance**_  
_** Take you to every party**_  
_** 'Cause all you wanted to do was dance**_  
_** Now my baby's dancing**_  
_** But she's dancing with another man**_

_** My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways**_  
_** Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life**_  
_** Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…**_  
_**And it haunts me every time I close my eyes**_

_** It all just sounds like oooooh…**_  
_**Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize**_  
_** That I should've bought you flowers**_  
_** And held your hand**_  
_** Should've gave you all my hours**_  
_** When I had the chance**_  
_** Take you to every party**_  
_** 'Cause all you wanted to do was dance**_  
_** Now my baby's dancing**_  
_** But she's dancing with another man**_

_** Although it hurts**_  
_** I'll be the first to say that I was wrong**_  
_** Oh, I know I'm probably much too late**_  
_** To try and apologize for my mistakes**_  
_** But I just want you to know**_

_** I hope he buys you flowers**_  
_** I hope he holds your hand**_  
_** Give you all his hours**_  
_** When he has the chance**_  
_** Take you to every party**_  
_** 'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance**_  
_** Do all the things I should have done**_  
_** When I was your man**_  
_** Do all the things I should have done**_  
_** When I was your man**_

This song reminded Soul of all the heartaches he experienced. He never thought that they would break up ('guess their love wasn't enough). He didn't know how or why, but it just happened. Everything seems to have slipped out of his hands, she left him and never came back. Now she's with someone else and they seem to be happy with each other.

_At least she found someone to replace me,_ he used to say... .

Now he missed her more than ever, he tried to get her back but it was no use. Then 2 months ago he was diagnosed of an illness that has been with him since he was a kid, he had HCM (Hypertropic cardiomyopathy). It means his heart was weak, and he could die any second and his emotional stresses made it worse. Long ago his parents thought that it was cured, but HCM has no cure. The symptoms went away, but it's still there. Now its back and his dying. Soul has accepted that he will die, but not in a painful way which forced him to make a decision ... .

He continued playing his piano and looked at the timer connected at the bomb counting down on his piano...

_10 seconds to go, _Soul thought, smiling sadly to himself, _At least in this way, I wont experience a painful death filled with memories of me and Maka. So I might as well reminisce now..._

6...

He remembered the first time they met...

5...

He remembered the first day they started out as a couple...

4...

Their first date...

3...

Their first kiss...

2...

Their first break-up...

1...

Their final and most painful break-up...

0...

Soul pressed the last keys to end his song and said' "I love you, Maka Albarn... Always have... Always will..."

And he saw and heard nothing but a bright flash of light and a loud noise... and then, darkness...

_Goodbye..._

**Toronto, Canada...**

_I love you, Maka Albarn... Always have... Always will..._

_Goodbye..._

"Soul?', Maka said looking around expecting the albino to be standing somewhere in the kitchen, but found that he was nowhere to be found.

Maka rubbed her eyes and said, "I guess it was just my imagination."

"Maka?", Tsubaki said walking inside the kitchen, "are you okay?"

Maka looked around the room one last time, then faced Tsubaki with a smile, "Yes, I'm fine. Lets go back to the living room, I brought snacks."

And together Tsubaki and Maka went inside the now noisy living room and entertain her guests... .

"**The End"**

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Sorry if it took to long to publish, I was kinda busy these past few weeks (*bows*)**

**Anyways: read and review please...Tnx**

** -Ace**


End file.
